Kagome in Forks
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Kagome has been walking around the world due to her new immortal status thanks to the Shikon. When she gets to Forks, her plans get ruined a bit. She is forced to stay with the Cullen's until she turns eighteen. What will happen when the Cullen's see her fight a demon? Will Kagome be accepted into the family or will she continue her wandering? I own nothing.


**Kagome's POV**

I heard the cops bustling all around me. I could hear them a bit better than most people. Before I was pushed out of the feudal era forever Sesshomaru had adopted me into his family. Once he started showing me, and Rin, his more gentle side he was like the father I never had. When he did the blood bond it turned me into a little more than a half demon. I am now like ¾ demon and ¼ immortal Miko. That's right once I finished the Shikon jewel and purified it the Shikon entered my body once again. Midoriko came to me in a dream and said that I was now the guardian of the jewel for the rest of my life, which is well forever. I can still be killed but I won't die naturally.

Then I heard the guy that was trying to get me to talk earlier. Ugh what does he want now? I heard him talking to someone else.

"I'll warn you Carlisle she seems like a good girl, but I've never seen anyone who looks like her before. Honestly it was her eyes that made me think of you, they are golden like yours. I'm glad that you agreed to this." It was the sheriff that was talking. He seemed like a nice enough man but I really just wanted to keep going. I've taken to walking ever since I came back. I stayed at home for a month but seeing the well every day and not being able to go back to the past was breaking me. So with a heavy heart I said good bye for now to my family. Eventually I would go back to visit, but for now I just felt like walking around the world.

I would have just kept going through this small town, but I was stopped by the sheriff. I mean come on I've never even been really noticed before. I come to a town, take a small job to get some money, then move on. But this town, this really forest filled town. I was in it for less than an hour and I get picked up by the local police.

I sighed as I heard the man I assumed as Carlisle "No problem Charlie I'm glad I can help."

Then the two men stopped right outside of the door. "All we got out of her is that her name is Kagome and that she is sixteen. She also said that her cat's name is Kirara."

With that the two men walked through the door. "Hello Kagome how are you doing?" the sheriff asked me. I only glared at him a bit. "This here is Carlisle Cullen and he and his family has agreed to take you in until you turn eighteen."

This time I looked up at him like he was crazy "What!" I exclaimed. "I just want to keep moving through. You can't keep me here." I said with a glare.

The sheriff sighed at me "Kagome you are only sixteen. Here in America that means you are under age. You already said you did not wish to go back and since you won't give me any of your information you left me with two options. Either live with the Cullen's or go into foster care. Those really are the two options you have left here Kagome."

That got my attention, as well as Kirara's "Foster care?" I exclaimed while Kirara hissed. I saw the man Carlisle looking at me strangely. I do have to admit that he was a very good looking man. Extremely blonde with golden eyes, a shade darker than my own eyes. His beauty was unhuman. Then it hit me, he wasn't. He wasn't a demon, but he definitely wasn't human. During my travels I had discovered that demons indeed do exist, and they still want the Shikon jewel that I hold.

I went silent thinking about my options. For now I guess I'll go with this Carlisle Cullen. I can always get away later when I get a chance. Who knows it may be nice to stay in one spot for a while. I can always get a job and save up my money for when I leave. I sighed "Fine, I'll stay with them, but only until I turn eighteen." Or until I feel like leaving.

The sheriff gave me a grateful sigh that I finally gave in. "Alright, then it's settled. You can take her to your home right away. I'll come by in a week or so to see how everything is going." Then I was left alone with Carlisle Cullen.

He sent me a smile that would make most girls swoon. Me on the other hand I've been surrounded by beautiful demons for way too long. "Hello Kagome. Let's get going."

"Fine, come on Kirara." I said with a pout. Kirara looked up at me from her spot on the table. She nodded her head at me gave me a mew and hopped on my shoulder. That was her favorite spot to sit.

"That is a very unique cat you have there Kagome. I don't think I've ever seen a cat with two tails before." Carlisle commented.

I gave him a smirk "Well I am a very unique person Mr. Cullen."

 **Carlisle's POV**

I was working on some paperwork for the hospital when the phone rang. I picked it up "Hello Carlisle speaking."

"Ah yes Carlisle this is Charlie Swan."

"Oh hello Charlie, what can I do for you?" I asked. He doesn't really talk to us much since Bella and Edward broke up.

"You see I found a runaway girl today. She is very insistent that she is not sent home. To be honest I don't believe she is native from the States. She speaks perfect English but she does have a bit of an accent."

He seemed to be rambling a bit "Charlie, not that I don't mind you calling us, but why did you call?"

"Oh right. Well, um, I have a favor to ask. You see in Japan where I believe she is from she can be considered an adult, but here she is underage. I really don't want to put her into foster care. So I was wondering if you could possibly take her into your family until she turns eighteen?"

That certainly got my attention and fast. Esme who is in the house with me must have been listening to the conversation was by me in an instant. "Why would you think about us when you want to take her in? Certainly someone else must have come to your mind while thinking of a temporary family." I told him. Esme looked at me confused and concerned. She does have a soft spot for kids.

Now Charlie seemed nervous. "Well you see Carlisle when I saw her there is just something about her that made me think of you and your family. I think mainly it's her eyes, they are a golden color like your family's."

I looked to Esme, could it possibly be a vegetarian vampire? If it is then we definitely can't let her go into foster care, she'll never servive. She nodded her head at me giving me permission "I'll be right over Charlie."

He sighed in relief "Oh thank you Carlisle. If you wouldn't have said yes I would have had to put her in foster care. I really don't want to subject her to that. Ah another thing, she has a cat as a pet. It is also rather peculiar as well."

A smiled a bit, a pair of unusual beings. "I'll see you in a bit Charlie." With that I hung up.

"Do you think?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know, but I'll find out when I get there. I'll be back as soon as I can." I rushed to the garage and sped away from the house to the police station.

With how fast I drove I was there in no time. Charlie was waiting for me outside. "Hello Carlisle. I just want to thank you again. I'll warn you Carlisle she seems like a good girl, but I've never seen anyone who looks like her before. Honestly it was her eyes that made me think of you, they are golden like you. I'm glad that you agreed to this."

"No problem Charlie I'm glad I can help." I told him. Especially if she is a vampire.

We stopped right outside of the interrogation room "All we got out of her is that her name is Kagome and that she is sixteen. She also said that her cat's name is Kirara."

Then Charlie opened the door and we walked in. She was looking at us with a bored expression. "Hello Kagome how are you doing?" she glared at him in reply "This here is Carlisle Cullen and he and his family has agree to take you in until you turn eighteen."

She looked up at him in alarm "What!" she exclaimed, he must not have explained the situation to her. "I just want to keep moving through. You can't keep me here." she said with a glare. So she was just moving through when Charlie stopped her. Interesting.

Charlie sighed at her "Kagome you are only sixteen. Here in America that means you are under age. You already said you did not wish to go back and since you won't give me any of your information you left me with two options. Either live with the Cullen's or go into foster care. Those really are the two options you have left here Kagome."

That seemed to grab her attention, strangely as well as the cat's. "Foster care?" she yelled out and the cat hissed.

I decided now would be a good time to get a good look at her. She definitely wasn't a vampire, but she wasn't human either. I've never come across someone like her in all of the years I've lived. She had silvery white hair that went down to her waist. She had a rather good tan, which meant lots of time out in the sun. Her ears had a slight point to them, nothing drastic but enough to make you double look. The only reason I noticed them was because she had her hair tucked behind her one ear. Charlie was right, her eyes were an unnatural shade of gold. A shade or two lighter from my families. I noticed that she was also looking me over with a strange look on her face. Most of the time girls would blush at our appearance but she just seemed to be indifferent.

A flurry of emotions crossed her face. Then she came to a decision "Fine, I'll stay with them, but only until I turn eighteen."

Charlie sighed in relief "Alright, then it's settled. You can take her to your home right away. I'll come by in a week or so to see how everything is going." Charlie said then left.

I smiled at her "Hello Kagome. Let's get going."

"Fine, come on Kirara." She said with a pout, obviously not happy about the circumstances. The cat, Kirara, looked up at her, got up, nodded its head at her, gave her a mew, and then jumped on her shoulder. When she jumped I saw that the cat had two tails, two. Then Kagome leaned down and grabbed a bulging yellow backpack from the corner of the room.

"That is a very unique cat you have there Kagome. I don't think I've ever seen a cat with two tails before." I informed her.

She smirked at me as she stood up "Well I am a very unique person Mr. Cullen." She's got spirit, well that is good at least. She'll need that with Emmett and Alice.

 **Kagome's POV**

I followed Carlisle out to his car and my jaw dropped "Okay wow, nice car Mr. Cullen." It was a Mercedes, a very nice Mercedes.

Carlisle laughed a bit "Well thank you Kagome. By the way you can call me Carlisle, I would actually prefer it."

"Oh alright, Carlisle. What type of Mercedes is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a Mercedes S55 AMG." He informed me.

"It's pretty." I told him in awe. It was a very pretty and expensive car.

He laughed at me again. "Alright you can put your bag in the back and then we can get going."

I sighed, pulling my attention away from the car. "Alright." I said simply. We got in the car and took off. All I have to say is he drives fast, like super-fast. This has to be above the speed limit! He pulled off onto a path through the forest and started driving up it. He drove on that for a few minutes, still way too fast. Then he slowed down and parked outside of an amazing house. There were windows everywhere! I think there are more windows then walls. "Oh my Kami, your house is beautiful." I said in awe of his house. Again this house had to be extremely expensive. Just how rich is this man?

"Well thank you Kagome. Yes we are rather happy with our home." Carlisle said with a happy grin. "Follow me inside."

I just dumbly nodded at him and followed him through the front door. We walked into the living room, there were a bunch of people sitting and standing around. Do all of these people live here? I quickly noticed that all of their eyes were the same shade of gold as Carlisle's was. Huh are all of these people related then?

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to my family." A motherly woman walked over to Carlisle and wrapped an arm around him "This is my wife Esme." Then he motioned to two people standing by a wall "My children Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Alice was the epitome of a pixie. Small, though taller than me, and extremely hyper. I could tell because she was practically bouncing in place. Jasper was a tall man with blonde hair, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. Next he gestured to two people sitting on a couch "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." Rosalie was very beautiful, she seemed slightly scornful. Not as bad as Sesshomaru was at first though. Emmett seemed like a very large and muscular teddy bear. He sent me an almost childish and playful smirk. "And Finally Edward Cullen." Carlisle finished. Edward had bronze hair and he seemed nice enough as he sent me a small smile. "Esme and I weren't able to have children of our own so we adopted all of them. The only two of them actually related are Rosalie and Jasper." Carlisle explained to me.

My only thought was _'None of them are human'_ the moment I thought that Edward's eyes opened. I narrowed my eyes a bit, what was that about. I didn't dwell on it though because the next moment I was smothered in a hug by a hyper pixie. "Oh you are just so cute. We are going to be best friends, I just know it." Alice said with a huge smile.

I stepped back a bit uncomfortable, I'm not really used to contact anymore. Once I came back everyone except my brother were a bit unnerved by me. My brother has never been big on contact though. On my travels I've never gave anyone the chance to get close enough to me besides brief contact. "Oh um thanks?" I said, but it came out more like a question. _'I just want to keep moving. Ugh why did that cop have to stop me?'_ "Um where will I be staying then?" I asked. I didn't really care who answered. I would have to stay here long enough for that cop to make that checkup he said he was going to make. After that I can slip away without much of a problem.

"Oh I'll show you!" Alice said excitedly. Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the steps. We went down a long hallway and stopped at the last door in the hallway. The inside had a blue and purple color theme. To be honest it kinda felt like I was underwater. There was a king sized bed, a large desk, a humongous closet, and two of the four walls were pure window.

"It's really pretty." I said as I put my backpack down on the floor. Kirara gave a happy mew and happily jumped on the bed almost instantly falling asleep on the pillows. We haven't had a good place to sleep for a few days now.

"There is a bathroom two doors down. We have three of them, but that is mainly the one us girls use." Alice explained. Suddenly my stomach growled and I blushed deeply. Alice sent me a small smirk "Are you hungry?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah a bit." I said. I had planned on stopping in this town to get something to eat and restock my supply, then leave again. But practically the moment I step out of the forest that cop stopped me. It probably didn't help that I showed myself while people my age were supposed to be in school.

"I think Esme has prepared something for you, come on I'll show you to the kitchen." She practically skipped down the hallway and I followed her shaking my head and laughing.

I will admit I was curious, what exactly are they? They seem nice enough which is good and all, but I can't shake the fact that they are not human and I don't know what they are. I thought I had come across most things I would come across by now. This family intrigues me. By the time we got downstairs Esme was waiting for us holding a plate that had a sandwich, some chips, and a can of soda. "Oh thank you, this looks really good."

"It's no problem Kagome, I love to cook." Esme said with a smile.

I sent one of my own back and greedily dug into the delicious food. I saw the glances they were sending each other, they were concerned for my health. I can take care of myself, but I ran out of the last of my food two days ago. I've been eating berries and I caught a rabbit yesterday morning, but it hasn't really been enough to fill me up. I rolled my eyes at the thoughts that were surly running through their heads.

Almost as soon as I got done eating I sensed a demonic aura closing in on my location. My eyes widened minutely, ' _they never lock onto my location this fast. Usually it takes about a week or two. What is going on?'_ I gave a low and short whistle to call Kirara. She may be asleep, but both of us are extremely light sleepers. I barely registered that all of the Cullen's looked at me questioningly. Uh that was quiet enough that normal people shouldn't hear it, more proof that they aren't human. I only had to wait a few moments and then Kirara was on my shoulder, ready for action.

"Um Carlisle do you think I could take a walk around the house a bit? I want to get used to the area." I took in the look he was giving me, he obviously thought that I was going to try and run away. I beat him to the punch "I promise I won't run away. My bag is upstairs and it has everything I own in it. I would never leave it behind."

He gave a low sigh "Alright Kagome that should be fine. Be back within an hour though please."

I gave him a smile "Sounds good, be back in a bit." With that I took off out of the door. I looked down and the charm bracelet I was wearing. It had a two different swords on it, a red bow, a boomerang, and a staff. They were my fighting charms, when I take them off of the bracelet they transform into the real sized weapons.

One of the swords is just an ordinary saber, I use that when I'm up against a fast demon. It is lightweight and I can maneuver it quite easy. The second sword is one that Sesshomaru had Totosai make for me out of one of his own fangs. The blade it the same color as the Shikon and the hilt is a sapphire blue with golden inlays. I use that when I am up against strong opponents because I can fuse my Miko-ki into the blade like I do my arrows. The red bow is the bow I got from Mount Azusa, I no longer need regular arrows. I can now make energy arrows out of my Miko-ki and they are extremely effective. The boomerang was Sango's Hiraikotsu, she died in the battle against Naraku so I took her weapon so it could stay in use. It also gave me something to remember my friend by, well that plus Kirara. The staff was Miroku's, he also died in the battle against Naraku. His wind tunnel sucked him in when he overused it after Sango died. I couldn't help but wonder what weapon I'll need to use this time. I really hope that it is a low level demon that just happened to be in the area. If not I may be in trouble. I was honestly thinking about staying for a while but if the demons have already found my position I don't want the Cullen's to get pulled into my troubles.

One minute I was running through the forest and the next I was flying and I hit a tree with a gasp. Well I found the demon, yeah definitely not a low level demon. I coughed up a bit of blood, it really hit me hard. I heard Kirara hiss and transform. It took me a second to get my eyes to focus, a demon hasn't snuck up on me like that in a while. I groaned and looked up and passed Kirara who was growling at the demon. My eyes widened at what I saw, okay I haven't seen one of those since my time in the feudal era. It was a mid-level Oni. I've seen low level Oni's but they are always small and look like gremlins. This one was taller than I was, it looked taller than Emmett and he was a tall dude.

"Give it to me!" it screeched at me.

I rolled my eyes "Wait let me think about it, how about no? Really where have I heard that one before, you demons really need to get more creative."

"Give me the Shikon, you Miko demon!" it roared.

I narrowed my eyes "Hey you want to lower your voice a bit? I am trying to stay on the down low. It would be nice to be able to stay in one spot for a while and not be attacked by a demon a few times a week." That seemed to confuse the demon a bit and I sighed. "Wow you have low intelligence don't you? Quick question how many years have you been alive?"

My easy going tone seemed to really throw the Oni off balance "Minikuidesu has roamed this earth for three hundred years looking for the rumored Shikon."

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "Wait, wait a minute! Your name is Ugly? Oh my god how much did your parents hate you?"

That seemed to make the Oni extremely mad, but I couldn't help it. His parents named him ugly! The Oni charged, Kirara tried to intercept him but he bashed her away. I eeped as I jumped to the side and rolled out of the way. "Alright Ugly time to say goodbye." I pulled the bow off of my bracelet. In a flash of light I was holding my sacred bow. I pulled the string back and a lilac colored arrow appeared. I smirked a bit "Bye Ugly." Then I let the arrow go. It flew straight and true hitting him in the middle of the chest.

He stopped and grasped the wound, he was already being purified. "More are coming Shikon Miko. I am the first of many. He wants the Shikon and he will get it, you can never run far enough. You have nowhere to hide." Then with a crazed laugh he dissolved into a mass of ashes, which were already blowing away with the wind. With a sigh I slide down a tree, collapsing on the ground.

Kirara concerned for me came over and nuzzled me, still in her large form. "I'm fine Kirara, just a bit sore from hitting the tree." With a burst of flame she was back to her small size, she curled up on my lap. "It sounds like there is another Naraku wannabe out there hiring lackeys to get the Shikon. Ugh if only we could find Sesshomaru, then we could stay with him." With a groan I stood up, my back was a bit bruised from the tree. I really don't like that tree, it's a mean tree. "Alright Kirara let's get back to the Cullen's. I don't think we'll get to stay as long as I hoped. I think we'll just stay until that cop Charlie makes that checkup visit he said he was going to make. Then after that we'll sneak out and move on. The Cullen's seem like nice people and I don't want to drag then into any of this. We're in Washington now, maybe we'll go to Montana next it's supposed to be really pretty there. How does that sound?" Kirara gave me a happy mew and licked my cheek. I smiled and petted her head, I don't know what I would do without Kirara. She's my best friend. I shrunk my bow back down and connected it back onto my bracelet. With that I headed back to the house completely missing the seven inhuman auras around me.

 **Edward's POV**

Her mind is really strange. I can only hear bits of pieces of what she is thinking. Almost as if her thoughts go through a filter before I can hear them. When I heard her think _'None of them are human'_ my eyes went wide in shock, how in the world could she know that from simply looking at us. Then I heard her think _'I just want to keep moving. Ugh why did that cop have to stop me?'_ She is only sixteen and she is just wandering the states by herself?

When her and Alice came back down from upstairs and she saw the food her eyes lit up. She dug into the sandwich like she hadn't eaten in days. What is this girl going through? I saw her roll her eyes she seemed to realize what we were all thinking. I was watching her carefully, I wanted to study her a bit if she is going to be living here for a year or more. When she got done eating her eyes widened very slightly, but I caught the action. Then I heard her think ' _they never lock onto my location this fast. Usually it takes about a week or two. What is going on?'_ She's being chased? Who would chase her, she seems like a good enough girl, just a bit lost. Then she gave a low whistle, an extremely low whistle. I had a feeling if we weren't vampires we wouldn't have heard it. We all looked at her a bit strangely then to my surprise her cat came down from upstairs. So she was calling her cat, I wonder why. The cat seemed a bit tense and Kagome seemed nervous.

"Um Carlisle do you think I could take a walk around the house a bit? I want to get used to the area." She asked quickly.

I heard Carlisle think _'Is she going to try and run away already?'_

Kagome must have known what he was thinking "I promise I won't run away. My bag is upstairs and it has everything I own in it. I would never leave it behind." She wasn't lying, her heartbeat stayed the same.

Carlisle sighed a bit "Alright Kagome that should be fine. Be back within an hour though please." Carlisle was honestly worried about the girl.

She smiled at him "Sounds good, be back in a bit." Then she ran out of the front door. She didn't walk she practically sprinted, what is going on?

Then Alice had a vision and I looked in on it. A picture of a monster appeared in my mind. Green skinned, giant twisted horns, red glowing eyes, hugely muscled arms, and giant sharp claws on its hands. Then I saw Kagome shooting an arrow at it killing it.

Alice looked at me in a panic, this was happening soon then. Jasper sensed her emotions "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"We have to go after Kagome! Something is going to happen and even though I saw it I have to see it myself to believe it. You'll all want to see this as well. We can't help her though, don't worry she will win, I've seen it. No matter how much you want to help, don't." Everyone listened to her in an instant and we took off after Kagome. We caught up to her almost instantly, but we stayed back. We followed her for a few minutes when suddenly the thing from the vision appeared out of nowhere and backhanded Kagome.

She went sailing and hit a tree hard. We heard her gasp as she hit the tree. She coughed and we all smelled blood, but strangely it didn't smell like a meal. Her cat hissed violently at the monster. Then it burst into flames, when the flames dispersed a giant saber toothed cat was in its place, but it was still obviously Kirara. It was still a yellow color and it had the black stripes. She had flames around each of her feet. Kagome groaned taking my attention back to her. She looked up from the ground and her eyes widened. The cat was snarling at the monster staying between the monster and Kagome. What is that thing?

"Give it to me!" it screeched at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Wait let me think about it, how about no? Really where have I heard that one before, you demons really need to get more creative." My eyes widened at her easy attitude. Emmett laughed lowly at her comeback.

"Give me the Shikon, you Miko demon!" it roared at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Hey you want to lower your voice a bit? I am trying to stay on the down low. It would be nice to be able to stay in one spot for a while and not be attacked by a demon a few times a week." She gets attacked a few times a week? She was concerned about us hearing its roar from the house. The monster, no she called it a demon. The demon seemed confused by what she just said. Kagome sighed "Wow you have low intelligence don't you? Quick question how many years have you been alive?" She was holding a conversation with this demon, she didn't even seem fazed by the appearance of the demon.

The demon didn't seem to know what to do "Minikuidesu has roamed this earth for three hundred years looking for the rumored Shikon." That has been mentioned a couple times now. I'll have to look that up when I get home.

To my surprise Kagome burst out laughing, even Kirara seemed amused. "Wait, wait a minute!" she gasped out between laughs "Your name is Ugly? Oh my god how much did your parents hate you?"

The demon's eyes flashed in anger and it charged at Kagome. Kirara tried to stop it but it bashed her away with a large forearm. She let out an eep and jumped to the side and rolled out of the way. She seemed trained to do things like this. I felt my family and myself tense, wanting to help her, but Alice had told her not to. I did see her win, but I was still worried about the little human.

"Alright Ugly time to say goodbye." She pulled a charm off of her bracelet and it glowed and grew in her hand. When the glow died down the bow I saw her holding in Alice's vision was in her hands. She pulled the string back with no arrow attached. We all watched in amazement as a glowing lilac color arrow appeared on her bowstring. She smirked "Bye Ugly." Then she let the bowstring go. It flew across the distance between them and hit it square in the chest.

The demon grasped at the wound, it was glowing lightly. He growled slightly "More are coming Shikon Miko. I am the first of many. He wants the Shikon and he will get it, you can never run far enough. You have nowhere to hide." Then with a crazed laugh the demon dissolved into ashes and the wind carried him away.

Kagome slid down the tree behind her collapsing on the ground. Kirara came over to her, she didn't seem to be hurt from the hit. She nuzzled Kagome "I'm fine Kirara, just a bit sore from hitting the tree." Kirara burst into flames again and shrunk back down to her original size. She curled up on her lap. Kagome sighed tiredly "It sounds like there is another Naraku wannabe out there hiring lackeys to get the Shikon. Ugh if only we could find Sesshomaru, then we could stay with him." Kagome groaned as she used the tree to stand up, it seemed like her back was hurting her a bit. "Alright Kirara let's get back to the Cullen's. I don't think we'll get to stay as long as I hoped. I think we'll just stay until that cop Charlie makes that checkup visit he said he was going to make. Then after that we'll sneak out and move on. The Cullen's seem like nice people and I don't want to drag then into any of this. We're in Washington now, maybe we'll go to Montana next it's supposed to be really pretty there. How does that sound?" Kirara gave a happy little mew and licked Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled at her cat and petted her head. The bow in her hand glowed and shrunk down to its charm size. She put it on the bracelet and started walking back to the house.

"What the hell was that and what did she do to it?" Rosalie asked.

"That Kagome's got some spark, I like her. She's a tough little human. She hit that tree pretty hard." Emmett said with a grin.

"I think I need to do some research when I get back to the house. There were some terms that were said that sounded familiar." Carlisle said.

Alice looked really serious "We can't let her leave. I've seen her in some visions in the past, but I've never known who she is. She becomes family, but we don't change her."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"I heard her say in one of my visions that she is immortal and she will never die a natural death. If she leaves bad things will happen to her. We need to help protect her." Alice said.

"She didn't smell like food. I don't have a single urge to drink from her." Jasper said.

"Let's get back to the house before she does." I said. My family nodded at me and we ran full speed back to the house. Just who is Kagome?


End file.
